


Missing Piece

by Katobobato



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato
Summary: y/n knew that she would be way in over her head the moment she stepped into the building. She didn't want to get into the adult entertainment business but she was desperate. It was just a job, that was what she thought until two of her co-workers asked her to date them. Both of them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Uncomfortable

You stood outside of the large building, holding the business card in your hand. You don't know why you came, you weren't really that desperate for a job. You really did need one though. You needed the money. You looked down at the business card, reading it over once again.

'Piers Forbes, Founder of Forbes Adult Entertainment' Printed in large words at the top of the card. A fancy, gold font against the black background. Fancier embroidery lining the edges, giving the firm card a pretty border. It was almost as if you weren't looking at your way into the adult entertainment industry. As if the card was trying to deceive you into thinking you weren't about to sign up to start fucking people in front of a camera for money.

This was a bad idea. Once you stepped inside you couldn't turn back, you knew that. Once your decision was made you were not going to back out. You scanned the card over once again before looking back up to the tall building in front of you. It looked like any other office block, it was hard to believe that adult entertainment was filmed here.

Heejin was the one who told you to come here. She knew you had been struggling with money and knew that you would be hired easily. She always said you had a pretty face with the body to match. You weren't sure if you agreed but it was worth a shot. You knew the pay would be good. This company is one of the most renowned in all of Seoul despite being American-owned. Well, kind of. You didn't know much about the CEO at all but you knew that he was American. Piers Forbes was wealthy, from the upper class, a true businessman and for some reason in the porn industry.

You pushed the business card further into the palm of your hand, nodded to yourself, took in a deep breath and walked inside. You tried to look confident as you approached the receptionist with a smile on your face but nothing could stop the slight tremble in your legs. You were nervous to the point that you felt sick, you could practically taste the acid at the back of your throat but you needed to do this. You needed this job.

"Afternoon." You grinned, stopping in front of the desk.

The woman continued to type for a moment as she delicately chewed on the end of her pen, her scarlet lips wrapping around the metal button at the end. Then, she looked up at you. Her eyes were icy which contrasted the warmth of her smile as she placed her pen down on the table.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Forbes Adult Entertainment, how can I help you?" Her voice matched that of her smile, warm and welcoming. You could see why she was the receptionist, the first face anyone would see when entering the building.

"I- um- I have this business card. I was wondering if there was a job opening?" You stuttered slightly which had her icy eyes easing a little as she nodded and turned back to the computer.

She typed for a second and you watched in anticipation as her fingers glided over the keyboard. When she finished, she picked up the phone. You began to look around the room again, taking in the colour of the panelled walls. Black, red, black, red. All the way around the room. The colours complimented each other well and the material was expensive, that much you could tell.

"Yeah, she's down here... Should I send her up? Uh-huh... Okay, right away." She put the phone down and looked back at you with that same warm smile, "Head on over to the elevator over there. You want the top floor. Someone will be there to get you."

You nodded, "Thank you".

As you took each step towards the elevator doors your heart continued to beat faster and faster, your nerves growing. A job like this really wasn't like you but you really did need the money. You kept saying that over and over in your head. _You need the money y/n. Come on. Do this for her._ When you finally reached the elevator you paused for a second and took in another deep breath as you stretched a finger out to press the button.

Your eyes instantly flicked up to the display, watching the numbers count down as the elevator descended the floors. Your fingers tightened around your bag, hands half-hidden by the paws of your sweater. You weren't sure how you should have dressed for this, hell, you weren't even sure if you'd get past reception. That was why you dressed pretty casual, smart casual but casual nonetheless. You had done your make-up a little prettier than most days and were wearing a new set of matching lingerie that you had brought the day before. You had figured that they would want to see your body because, well, in this industry it is quite a key factor. That was why you brought the lingerie to complement it.

Ding. The elevator had reached you, the doors were open and all you had to do was step inside. But you hesitated and the doors began to close, well, until an arm reached out to stop it. To your surprise, however, the arm didn't belong to you.

"You getting in?" A boy asked from behind you, his hand is firmly pressed on the doors to keep them open.

You gulped and turned your head towards the voice. He was cute. That was the first thing you noticed. Cute and not much older than you, if he even was older than you. You nodded, "Um, yeah. Sorry, I just spaced out for a second."

The boy grinned as you stepped into the elevator and followed behind, removing his hand from the doors. As you began to ascend the boy spoke again, "I'm Jisung. You must be here to audition."

"Um, yeah." You ducked your head, a little embarrassed that this cute guy knew that you were looking for a job in this industry. Well, until you realised that if he was here then he was most likely in the same industry. Maybe he was a camera boy? Maybe he wasn't here for the same reason you were but, then again, maybe he was.

You glanced back up at him only to find a smile pulling at the corner of his lips which made you unconsciously smile slightly yourself.

"Don't panic and just be yourself. Show the boss who you are and do what he says. He'll hire you in a heartbeat if you can do that. Trust me." Jisung reassured you as you scaled the final few floors towards your destination.

A couple of floors before the top, the elevator stopped and Jisung stepped out, "See you around, newbie."

It was only when the doors closed once again that you realised you hadn't told him your name. You scolded yourself for being so rude but your attention was instantly brought back to the situation at hand as the doors finally opened on the top floor. You exhaled, clutching the strap of your bag tighter than you had been before, and stepped out of the elevator.

Waiting for you, was a woman. She was pretty and tall. Her hair was short and dyed a dark shade of brown, atop of her nose sat a pair of rectangular glasses. You went to greet her but she jumped ahead and opened her previously pursed lips, "Welcome, please follow me."

Just like that, she was walking away, not even waiting to check you were following. Quickly, you began to follow behind, skipping slightly to catch up with her long strides. Her legs were tall and thin yet she still wore heels to add to her height. She had a clipboard in her hand and was dressed neatly in an elegant suit. You assumed she was Forbes' secretary who had been sent to collect you.

Everything about this floor was much like the one you had ascended from. Everything was overly neat and expensive-looking. On the walls were framed posters for many different adult movies, all of which had the company's logo stamped in the corner. You had never seen any of them but from the sheer effort that went into developing such high-quality posters, you knew that they were widely known. Maybe you didn't have what it takes to work somewhere like this. That is what you thought as you followed the clicking of heels. You were not elegant, nor did you really know much about the adult entertainment industry. It was all so new to you and so different from how you had expected it to be. You didn't think it would be so expensive, so _official_. You had expected the building to be run down and the staff to be at least a little scruffy but what you had seen so far couldn't have been further from these expectations.

"Here we are. Come on in." The woman opened the door to what looked like an office and ushered you inside.

You stumbled through the door slightly, your nerves taking over once again as you found yourself standing in the centre of the room before the very man you had come to see, Piers Forbes himself.

He was handsome. Older than you, likely in his mid-to-late-thirties at least but handsome. His face was like one out of a magazine, chiselled with a clear bone structure. His high cheekbones and sharp jawline stood out prominently against his soft blue eyes and dark hair. His body, from what you could see, was just as defined as his face and tucked perfectly into his suit. His shirt hugged his muscles, further defining them without his blazer covering them as it was hung neatly on the back of his chair. Although he was a little too muscular for your taste, you still found yourself hypnotised by his appearance alone.

"So you're here for a job?" His voice matched his appearance, strong and silky, it drew you in from the moment the first syllable left his lips. His Korean was good, better than you had expected. Much better in fact. He almost sounded like a native speaker if it wasn't for the slight accent he had on his words, though this only added to his charm.

Sheepishly, you nodded.

He made a noise of approval and leaned against his desk, "So, what's your name?"

"y/n l/n." You stated, trying to sound as confident as you could.

He hummed, looking over to the woman who had brought you into the room while she noted something down.

"So, y/n. Why should I hire you?"

You were taken off guard by the question. You had expected him to ask it at some point but not so soon. You were expecting the trivial questions about any past jobs or experience first but no, this was the first and possibly only question he had to ask.

You took in a deep breath once again and looked him dead in the eye. You needed this job and so, you listened to the advice Jisung had given you and finally calmed your nerves.

"You should hire me because, although I may not have much experience in this field, I am determined and to be completely honest with you, I need the money. I know what will be required of me and I am up to the task, I'm a fast learner and I am confident that I can be an asset to your business." You finished, feeling proud of your words. You were sure that was exactly what he wanted to hear until the only reply you received was a quiet hum as he looked back to the woman at the door. You could hear her pen against the page, scribbling away until she finished with a somewhat forceful period.

It was quiet for a moment as his eyes scanned you up and down until he stood from his chair, walking around the desk to take a seat atop of it before you, "Not bad but it won't get you the job."

Your heart sank in your chest. Had you come all this way just to be turned down in a matter of minutes? What about what Jisung said? You followed his advice, hadn't that been enough?

"Strip."

As soon as that word rolled off of his tongue you were left speechless. You hesitantly looked behind you, making eye contact with the secretary whos gaze tried to devour you whole.

"If you're not going to then we're done here. You may leave." At his words, you snapped your head back to him while he stood from his place on his desk.

"No. I- I'll do it." You stuttered slightly, catching the smirk on his face as he sat back down.

Aware of both pairs of eyes on you, your hands shakily began to reach for the fabric of your clothes, removing piece by piece until you were standing in the middle of the room in only your underwear. You began to grow self-conscious but refrained from covering yourself. You had to get used to this after all if it was going to be your job to get naked in front of the camera. More than that even.

"All of it."

Your breath hitched in your throat and again, you found yourself hesitating. Jisung's words rang through your head, 'Do what he says. He'll hire you in a heartbeat.'

Slowly, you began to reach back to unclasp your bra, removing the piece of clothing carefully before discarding the item with the rest of your clothes and moving on to the one piece of fabric between you and full frontal nudity.

Once that was gone as well you felt completely and utterly embarrassed. You awkwardly moved your hands around, playing with your fingers in front of your stomach for a moment before dropping them to your sides once again. _Don't cover yourself, get used to it. It's fine._

You closed your eyes for a second, unsure of where to cast your eyes in such a situation. Your eyelids flew open again, however, when you heard Mr Forbes getting up from his desk. You watched him walk around you, scanning his eyes up and down your figure. The secretary was writing away again, she had been for a while you just hadn't noticed over the sound of your heartbeat. He hummed in what seemed to be approval every now and then, as he slowly made his way around you. You kept your eyes forward, too afraid to look anywhere else. You needed this job, you really did.

Once Mr Forbes had done a full circle around you he leaned back against his desk, analysing you from head to toe one last time. You wondered if this was what it was like to be a piece of art hanging on a wall, a sculpture in the middle of the room. If it was, you didn't like it. It made your skin crawl, how exposed you were to all of the prying eyes. You would get used to it, you had to.

"Call him up." He gestured to his secretary before looking back at you, "So far so good Miss l/n. Do you have an ID card? Just so that we can validate you."

It took a moment to register what he had just said but soon you were nodding and bending down to grab your bag. You fumbled through it for a moment until you found what you were looking for and handed it over.

Mr Forbes read the details before passing the card back to you. You clumsily placed it back into your bag before placing it back down on top of the pile of discarded clothes beside you. It was the one reminder that you were still standing there completely naked for all to see. Well, for anyone in the room to see. Thankfully, the blinds were closed and the door had no windows so you were at least concealed from anyone outside of the room. The only two people who had seen you were the secretary and your soon-to-be new boss. That was alright you supposed. Well, until the door opened again and two pairs of footsteps came walking into the room.

One pair stopped by the door but the other kept going until they were situated right next to you.

"Hey, newbie."

You turned your face to the side only to find none other than Jisung beside you. He was, unlike you, fully clothed and for some reason not at all uncomfortable with the situation. His smile pulled you back down to the ground, anchoring your feet to the floor from which they had long since strayed from.

"Time for your audition." Mr Forbes stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at you expectantly.

Your eyes bulged out of your head as you exclaimed, "That wasn't the audition?"

"Anyone can strip down in front of a couple of people, a camera even but not everyone can have sex with people watching, let alone on camera. That is what Jisung is here for." 

As if sensing your discomfort the boy turned his whole body to you as he gently took your hands in his own, "It's okay. We don't have to go all the way. Just focus on me, okay?"

Somehow, his words eased your discomfort and calmed your nerves. He was a sweet talker, that much was sure. He waited for a moment, scanning your eyes for an indication that it was okay before he began to tug off his hoodie. At first, seeing the boy strip before you made you more uncomfortable but then you remembered that currently everyone in the room but you was fully clothed. It was a weight off of your shoulders to not be the only one anymore, even if the boy stopped at his boxers.

He stepped closer slightly and placed his hands on your shoulders, "You okay?"

You wanted to reply verbally but you couldn't form the words and so, you simply nodded. That was the green light he had been waiting for and with it, he pulled you into a kiss. His hands travelled over your body, fingers tiptoeing across your back before his hands settled on your arse. When he began to grab and pull at your cheeks you gasped which allowed him to slip his tongue into your mouth and deepen the kiss.

It was strange. You had just met the boy yet here you were stood naked in the middle of an office making out with him. Something about the way he spoke to you and the way he touched you almost made you forget about the eyes that were watching you. He was so unbothered by the other presence in the room that you were slowly beginning to feel as though it shouldn't bother you either. Somehow this 'audition' was helping you grow accustomed to being watched, to an extent. You wondered if it would have been different if they had fetched someone other than Jisung. Maybe that was why they got him, maybe they knew he would have this effect. The boy's words were like honey, his face was adorable yet handsome and his personality was caring yet cheeky. Everything about him had you liking him instantly, you knew that the two of you would get on well.

Jisung finally pulled away. A string of saliva still connected your lips as his fingers ghosted over your lower regions. You closed your eyes, as he pushed a finger inside and leaned over to your ear.

"You're really wet, noona."

With his words, you found yourself biting your lip as you held back a moan. Once two fingers were in he began to kiss down your front until he was kneeling in front of you.

When his mouth came into contact with you, you grabbed his shoulders to balance yourself. Your head was tilted back but as you tilted it forward again, you made eye contact with Mr Forbes. Your tummy felt unsettled seeing him watch but something about knowing you were being watched seemed to make everything all the more sensational. Every touch just tingled a little longer. You came not long after that. Not that Jisung let any of it go to waste.

You looked down at the boy in front of you and tapped him, signalling to him that you wanted him to come back up to your level. He did as you wanted and you leaned in, initiating things for the first time as you ran your fingers through his hair. You curled his locks around your fingers as you kissed before one hand began to travel down. He moaned into your mouth when you began to rub his hard-on. It wasn't long before you were pulling his remaining piece of clothing down and he was stepping out of it to kick it aside with the rest of his clothes.

You had taken complete control and were now the one on the floor, running your hands up his thighs teasingly before taking him in your mouth. You may not have been used to the world of adult entertainment but you were no stranger to sex, or blow jobs for that matter. You knew what you were doing, you also knew that you needed to perform well to get the job. That was why the corners of your mouth pulled up when Jisung could no longer hold back his moans. He was getting louder by the second, his hands tugging on your hair every now and then. No matter what, however, he was always gentle. His tugs were soft, his knees weak and when he finally came you made sure to swallow all of it.

"That's enough." Mr Forbes spoke out, interrupting the two of you.

You climbed to your feet, smirking at the boy who looked completely blissed out in front of you.

"Get dressed. The bathroom is down the hall if you wish to clean yourself up. Leave your phone number at reception on your way out, we'll be in touch." He explained.

Quickly, you got dressed alongside Jisung who was presumably going to go back to whatever he had been doing before he was called here to help with your audition. The secretary opened the door for the two of you, ushering you out of the office as Mr Forbes took a seat back at his desk.

"You did great." Jisung declared once you were in front of the elevator once again.

You stepped into the elevator, followed by the boy, "You weren't so bad yourself."

You don't know what it was but you felt more confident than you did when you came in, more comfortable. Maybe it was Jisung. Maybe it was because your head was still dizzy from everything that just happened.

After you went down a couple of floors, it was time to say goodbye to Jisung once again.

"My name is y/n, by the way." You called as he stepped out of the elevator.

He smiled, "See you around, noona."

You watched him disappear as the doors closed once again, this time smiling to yourself as you descended. Going down was so different from going up. When you were coming up you were nervous. Your fingers had been playing with the strap of your bag, your eyes fixated on the ground unless they were flicking around at the unusual surroundings. On the way back down, however, you almost felt at home. Maybe it was because of Jisung. It was definitely because of Jisung. Nothing could come of it though. He was, from this day on, a co-worker and you knew it wouldn't be good to get tangled up with a co-worker, especially in this business. You would be friends though, that you were sure of. Maybe you'd even work together. You hoped so. Working with Jisung would put you at ease although you knew that you would have to work with others, many others. It was in the job description.

Ding. Back on the ground floor. You exhaled and stepped out of the elevator, making your way back over to the receptionist from earlier. As soon as you stopped in front of the desk she passed you a pen and paper, allowing you to quickly write your number down. Once you were done she took the parchment from you and pulled some paperwork out from the draw in her desk.

"This is your contract, give it a read when you get home and have it signed for when you come back in. Oh, and if you haven't already go and get tested. Gotta make sure you're clean and healthy, don't want to spread any STIs do we?" With that, she grinned and waved you away.

You slumped down onto the sofa as soon as you got home, dropping the contract beside you. You sighed and kicked off your shoes. _I need a shower, then I'll give it a read._ You thought and so, you headed to the bathroom.

You lived alone, just how you liked it. You didn't need a roommate, though you had considered getting one when you started to need the money. Your mother really wasn't well and the medical bills were high. Your father was never in the picture so he wasn't going to help and as for the rest of your family, well, there wasn't really anybody. Your mother had a sister, your aunt, not that she had the money to help. She had sent in all she could and it still wasn't enough. That was why it fell to you to get the money. Everything you had done today and will do from now on will be for your mother's sake. You needed her, she was all you had. That was why you were willing to cast your dignity to the side and work for such a company in the first place, not that you ever thought you'd really enjoy your work but after today you thought that maybe you could. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Focus On Me

_'You must be tested at least once a month to ensure not only your safety but also all of those you work with. Females must be on birth control but if they end up pregnant despite the precautions it is solely their decision what they do with the baby. At the beginning of any shoot, you and your partner must decide on a safe word, this word must be disclosed to all staff present. You may stray from the script and improvise but it is vital you do not stray too far from the original planning of things.'_

All of these were just some of the things mentioned in your contract. It went on for pages and pages but you still read it through to the end. You were impressed with it, to say the least. The company most certainly care for the safety and comfort of their workers. They were also prepared for pretty much any situation imaginable. Once you finished reading it, you signed it immediately. A day later you went and got tested. The day after that you received a call and were heading back to the receptionist to hand over the contract and your test results.

"Welcome to our little family." The receptionist smiled at you, her previously icy eyes now warming to you.

A week later you were called back for your first job. The receptionist greeted you as she had before, the two of you saying hello as if you were old friends. She was the first face you saw upon coming here, the first face anyone saw when they first entered the building and you were glad. Anyone else may have scared you away or made you feel to comfortable but she had the right amount of friendliness that didn't quite hide the nature if the job you were to do here.

You smiled and headed towards the lift. You were nervous, sure, but today was the briefing for your first shoot. You were heading up to the sixth floor, where you would be given your script and meet the director along with your partner for the shoot. You hoped it was Jisung, you really really hoped it was Jisung. You felt comfortable with the boy and knew that you would do a good job if he was there with you. Anyone else and you were afraid you would freeze up.

Today you weren't the only one in the elevator. There were a few other people heading up to higher floors than you. Everyone seemed pretty business savvy aside from a girl about your age who stood on the other side. She was, like you, dressed quite casually but still work-appropriate. You assumed she was also in the same position as you. When your floor came you were not sure if you would see her again but you assumed that you would eventually, though you didn't think much of it.

You peaked into the rooms as you passed, finding each of them to be offices. This floor was most certainly not for filming. You were glad, relieved even. If you were to see what was to come you were afraid it would scare you away but you needed the money, you knew that. You were nervous today but not so much so as when you came that very first day. If you had learnt anything from your audition, it was that not everything was going to be as bad as you think it will be.

Finally, you stopped in front of the door you were instructed to go to. You took in a deep breath and knocked politely before heading inside. In the middle of the room was a table and sat at that table was who you assumed to be the director and a boy with dark hair, though you could not see his face as he was facing away from you. _Not Jisung._ You thought, feeling your nerves grow slightly.

As you closed the door, the boy turned around. He was handsome, very handsome. A good jawline, boyish features and a pretty little mole under one eye. Speaking of, his dark brown eyes glistened prettily under the light. He had an aura to him, a certain charm that was much like that of Prince Charming. You found yourself smiling at him slightly as you bowed and took your seat.

"You must be y/n. I know this is your first shoot but don't worry, we'll make sure you're ready for it." The director, Mr Park, smiled reassuringly.

You felt somewhat relieved, everyone that you had encountered so far was nice, even Mr Forbes to an extent. Another thing you hadn't expected. "Thank you, my care is in your hands."

"This here is Hyunjin, he will be your partner for the shoot."

Mr Park pointed to the boy beside you, who smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I've heard good things."

You tilted your head to the side slightly as you furrowed your brows, unsure about what _good things_ he had heard and who he had heard them from.

"I work closely with Jisung, he said that your audition was good. He also said he hasn't had an orgasm like that in a while." Hyunjin stated it as if it was a perfectly normal topic to be discussing and for the most part, you assumed it was. In this line of business anyway, though that didn't mean you were going to get used to it any time soon.

"Well, let's get down to business," Mr Park cut in, eager to get down to discussing the matter at hand, "As this is your first time we will be keeping it pretty vanilla. The two of you are secret lovers who haven't been able to see, to touch each other in far too long. You crave each other, you need each other. That's about it. Here is the script, give it a read and don't hesitate to ask any questions."

The two of you took the scrips as they were slid toward you across the table. You flicked through it and found that it was pretty straight forward. There wasn't much dialogue and there were clear notes saying that in the moment you could add whatever you feel necessary. You weren't sure what questions to ask or what you were supposed to discuss and Hyunjin seemed to pick up on that. He was used to this kind of thing, of course, and was asking questions from the moment he opened the script. You could tell that he knew the answers to most of the questions he was asking but he wasn't asking for himself, he was asking for you.

You blushed slightly as you took everything in, glad that your co-worker was looking out for you.

"So, is that everything?" Mr Park asked, looking to you for confirmation.

"I think so. If I get anything wrong, feel free to scald me." You laughed along with the others.

Maybe working here was going to be easier than you thought. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

You decided on a safe word, 'strawberries', and Mr park ran over the basics one last time before sending the two of you to hair and makeup. Yes, hair and makeup, you actually had that. It made you feel like some kind of movie star and in some regards, you supposed that was true.

You hadn't expected to be sitting beside Hyunjin as the stylists pulled at your hair and touched up your makeup. Nor had you expected him to be wearing just as much makeup as you, to the point that you were a little jealous of how good looking he was. He was prettier than you, probably prettier than anyone you had ever met before. That had your confidence plummeting. Why had they paired you with someone like him? Someone so out of your league? The more you thought it over the worse it got, that pit dwelling at the bottom of your stomach. It continued to grow and grow until a hand carefully placed itself atop of your own.

"y/n? Don't let the nerves get to you. You're going to do great, trust me." Hyunjin hadn't moved his head but he was looking at you in the mirror. You, however, weren't used to the situation and tried to turn your head his way only to have it pulled back into place by the woman doing your hair.

You straightened your fallen posture slightly, trying to muster up the courage you had during your audition but it was no use. With a sigh, you decided to at least try and push your worries and doubts aside.

A thumb gently stroked the back of your hand and you found your eyes flickering over to the boy again, "Seriously, don't worry. I've got you."

Once hair and makeup was over you were handed your costume and told to get into position. That position being behind the fake door to your fake bedroom in your fake apartment. Hyunjin stood in front of you, ready to begin the shoot as he ran his fingers through his newly styled hair.

You were nervous, so much so that Hyunjin had noticed your sightly shaking body, "Don't worry about the cameras or the crew. Just focus on me, okay? It'll be fine."

His words sounded familiar, so familiar that your nerves began to settle slightly. _Just focus on me._ Those we the same words Jisung had said to you the day of your audition, the same words that helped you ignore the eyes watching the two of you. The same words that helped you push your dignity aside to get the job done. Maybe they were the words that you needed to hear to know you were in safe hands. Not that you had forgotten that those same hands were about to roam over each and every part of your body in front of so many prying eyes.

You were still nervous but slightly less so than before. You were ready, well, as ready as you ever would be to fuck someone you literally just met in front of a camera.

"And... Action."

As soon as you were aware that the cameras were rolling Hyunjin smashed his lips against yours, taking you off guard completely as he opened the door and you stumbled through it. He was already working at unbuttoning his shirt, you reaching up to help it off his wide shoulders.

_We're secret lovers who long for each other. We're desperate and need to be with each other. And there are absolutely no cameras or crew just a few feet away at all._

You kept thinking that over and over as he then moved to your blouse, skillfully undoing the buttons before slipping the fabric from your body. He was good at this, you figured as much. How many people had he slept with before? Not that it mattered.

It didn't take long until you were both left in your underwear as he gently laid you down on the bed. He pulled away for a moment, giving you a clear view of his face. His ebony hair was slightly tousled, thin strands hanging over his dark eyes. His tongue swiped across his lips, savouring the taste you left behind.

"Everything", he kissed your shoulder, "About you", your neck, "Is", your jaw, "Perfect", your lips and for a moment you felt as though you really were lovers.

You flung your head back onto the pillow as he began to trail kisses down your abdomen, refusing to look at the crew or the cameras. If you looked at them, even for a moment, it would ruin the shoot and you'd have to start over. You're not sure if your heart could handle all of that again.

"Ah- Just, just fuck me already." You groaned, being the needy lover you were required to be.

You sat up, unclasping your own bra before lying back down and lifting your bum to help him take off your pants. It was his first time seeing you naked, not that you could tell. His fingers effortlessly traced around all of your curves and edges, his eyes never once leaving yours. Well, until his head dived down to your breasts. His tongue swirled around your nipple, tugging on the sensitive skin and forcing a moan out of you every now and then. His hand came up to massage the other, your free nipple trapped between his fingers. You whined when his free hand agonisingly slowly travelled down your abdomen until it found your entrance.

As soon as he pushed a finger in you moaned louder, your back arching against the bed. You didn't know what to do with your hands for a moment but soon settled on lacing your fingers in his hair.

Your toes began to curl when he pulled his head away from your sore bud, crashing his lips needily onto yours once again. His tongue slipped inside your mouth as he swallowed your moans and eventually you found that he was lining himself up with you.

 _Not fair._ You thought. You hadn't seen him yet. He had seen all of you but you hadn't seen the goods. As soon as he pushed in, however, you knew you didn't need to see them. He was big, that much was obvious. So big, in fact, that the only thing stopping you from screeching out a whine was his mouth on yours.

You pulled him closer, tangling your fingers in his hair. You were naked, exposed and being recorded but something about his presence was much like that of Jisung's. He knew exactly what to do to take your mind off of everything. You supposed it was because he was once in the same position as you, a newbie in the industry who had to get used to everything just like you were now. Maybe one day you'd have that same confidence as the boys but for now, you just needed to focus on him.

Each thrust was a bliss. He was careful so not to hurt you, giving you some time to adjust before fastening his pace. His mouth was still on yours, only pulling away every now and then for air. Until you got a signal from the director telling you that you needed to be louder. That was when his mouth finally left yours, letting you breathe but you couldn't. Your head was spinning, the pleasure was almost unbearable and you were a mess. Moaning over and over into his ear, each moan followed by a husky grunt from him.

Sweat covered your body, as it did his. His hair was beautifully dishevelled, making him look sexier than before. His beauty was unmatched to anything you had seen before and you were still coming to terms with the fact that a boy so perfect that he could have been an angel was fucking you ruthlessly, each thrust getting harder and harder.

You half wanted to call out the safe word, afraid that your mind couldn't take any more of the sweet sensations coursing through your body. Physically, however, you wanted more, needed more. And so, you settled for digging your nails into his back, squeezing a breathy moan from the boy.

"Fuck." He stammered, "You're so tight, so fucking good."

Here comes the dirty talk. That was something Mr Park was quite adamant on though he didn't have a script for it, nor did he want too much. He had told the two of you to dash it in here and there as if you were sprinkling some more salt into your cooking.

A few more thrusts and you were panting, head buried in his shoulder before flinging it back onto the pillow.

"Fuck. More." You whined, wrapping your legs around him to pull him deeper.

Every time he moaned or a grunt emerged from his lips, you felt reassured that he was feeling as good as you. A boy so perfect that had this not been your job, he probably wouldn't have even looked at you. Though, you supposed that maybe he wasn't like other guys. He was a porn star, it was his job to sleep with people. Maybe at some point, he learned to look at what was on the inside rather than out. Then again, maybe he was always like that or maybe you just didn't have enough confidence in yourself.

Again, his pace quickened. His cock gliding in and out of you, hitting all the right places with every thrust.

When he lifted your legs, resting them over his arms to pull you closer and get a deeper angle, you lost your breath. He was into the hilt, all of him filling you so much you thought you would split in half. He was almost too big but the pleasure you were feeling knocked all sense of sensibility out of your head and all you could do was pull him closer.

All that could be heard was the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin and airy moans as the two of you began to reach your end.

"Come on, come for me." He whispered it into your ear as if it was only for you to hear but you knew the microphones would have picked it up.

His lips remained by your ear, teeth biting gently on the skin before pressing a kiss behind it. All the while, his thrusts continued with their rhythmic pace.

"F-Fuck. I- I'm coming." You whined again, wrapping your legs around his back as your orgasm rushed through your whole body.

You were overly sensitive so he made it his mission to finish as soon as he could, pulling his head back to get the last few thrusts in as he rode out his high. His face looked like one in agony, scrunching up as he shot his load into the condom you didn't know he had put on. Nonetheless, he looked just as attractive as he did before, more so even.

He collapsed on top of you, stilling his breaths for a moment before someone yelled, "Cut.", and the shoot was over.

That was when he finally pulled out, leaving you feeling bare and empty. You wanted to stand but you were exhausted and decided to give it an extra moment.

Mr Park rushed over clapping his hands as his assistants ran over with robes for the two of you, "Wonderful! That was perfect, I knew you two would be a good match. So, how was it? Your first shoot?"

"It was nerve-racking but... good." You admitted, finally feeling the embarrassment settle in as you were reminded about the audience the two of you had.

"I'm glad my dear. You're a natural, I can see where all the buzz was coming from. Jisung was right, you really are something special. Let's go get you cleaned up" He wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he congratulated you and although you were now covered up, you could still feel the wetness between your thighs.

When you were coming out of the bathroom back in your own clothes, Hyunjin was waiting for you with an arm resting on the wall, "You did good, y/n. I hope we'll get to work together again soon."

With that, he flashed an all too innocent smile and headed off towards the elevator. You stood there watching his tall figure walk away, taking much too long staring at his ass. What was this job doing to you?

 _Damn._ You mentally cursed, you had been so caught up in your own high that you were still yet to see the goods. You had felt them and oh were they big, but you still hadn't seen them.

You stood there for a few moments, trying to come to terms with what just happened and relishing in the fact that you had gotten to sleep with someone so perfect, even if it wasn't Jisung.

"Come on my dear, Mr Forbes has something he wants you to see." A few minutes later, when you were preparing to leave, Mr Park came and collected you, noting how you furrowed your eyebrows before adding on, "For training purposes, come on now."

You wondered what your boss had wanted you to see, what else he had to show you for your training. You were supposed to be done after this, already heading home but here you were only heading deeper into the building.

When Mr Park finally stopped in front of a room labelled, 'studio 19', you realised what it was they had wanted to show you. Only you were not prepared for what was going on inside.

As soon as the door quietly opened you heard the moans of a boy. The two of you tiptoed through the room worried about interrupting the current filming. When you reached the circle of staff before the performance, you had to out your hand over your mouth to stop a gasp.

In front of the camera was not only Hyunjin but also Jisung. They were in nothing but their boxers, their tongues tangling together as they rubbed up against each other. Your eyes widened when Hyungin put his hand, the hand that had been exploring your entire body not so long ago, on Jising's growing erection, stroking it through the fabric.

Jisung moaned into Hyunjin's mouth, pushing his hips forward into his hand. Before long, Hyunjin was removing Jisung's only line of defence, grabbing his ass as his erection sprung free. Then, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tub of lube before returning his attention to Jisung one again.

"Hyung." Hyunjin practically commanded, letting you know for the first time that Jisung was the elder of the two.

Jisung seemed to know exactly what he was asking him to do and, after giving the younger one last kiss, he turned around and pressed his front against the bed.

His ass stuck up in the air, the perfect level for Hyunjin to see it. He opened the lube, spreading the elder's cheeks apart as he admired his hole. You could see it from here on the screen in front of you. They had captured it at the perfect angle, the pink skin already tensing around nothing but air in anticipation.

Soon, Hyunjin had his hands on the elder's ass again. He massaged the cheeks before running his thumb along the hole, earning a muffled whine from the boy beneath him.

"Hurry, Jinnie." Jisung sounded breathless already, begging for the younger to touch him and so, he did.

Hyunjin slipped one lube covered finger inside, moving it about for a moment before pushing another in.

You were in total shock, you knew that the boys would have multiple partners due to their job but you had never imagined that they both delved into this side of the porn world either. You could tell this wasn't their first time together and honestly, it excited you. Watching them together fuelled a fire within you that you didn't know you had. Maybe it was because you had been rather intimate with both of them before, maybe it was because of their combined charm. Whatever it was, it was turning you on.

Jisung gripped at the sheets, moaning with each thrust of Hyunjin's fingers inside him. His face was pressed up against the bed, eyes closed as he relished in the sensation.

"M- More-". He stammered, "I- I need you."

Hyunjin was more than happy to oblige, quickly shedding his own boxers as you gaped at him for the first time.

He was huge, that you already knew. His cock was fully hard, veins running along it. The tip was red, contrasting slightly to the paler shaft, with a dribble of precum oozing from the end.

You didn't get long to stare though, as his cock quickly sunk into Jisung's waiting hole. Both boys let out a different noise, Jising's a lengthy moan, Hyunjin's a low grunt.

He didn't move at first, just allowing Jisung to adjust before noting how he began to involuntarily push his own hips backwards to feel more of the shaft inside him. That was when Hyunjin began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. He leaned down, wrapping one arm around Jisung with his fingers teasing his nipple, the other going straight to his throbbing cock as he began to slowly pump in time with his thrusts.

"F-Fuck." Jisung whined again when Hyunjin pulled his body up against him, reaching deeper within his walls.

You shamelessly watched them as they continued to fuck harder and faster, tears glossing over the elder's eyes every time Hyunjin's cock ghosted over his prostate.

"Hyung, do you want to?" Hyunjin growled though you were not entirely sure what he was asking.

Jisung, however, knew exactly what he was asking and nodded as he released yet another lewd moan. That was when Hyunjin stopped his movements altogether and sat down on the bed, allowing Jisung to lift himself off of his cock.

Jisung quickly turned around to face the younger before grabbing his cock and slowly sliding himself back down onto it. Hyunjin closed his eyes but only for a moment as he clearly wanted to see the elder's face. He reached up, running a hand through Jisung's hair before tugging on it to pull his head back as he leaned in to kiss along his jaw. Once Jisung was finally seated with the full length of Hyunjin inside him, the younger moved away and waited for him to move.

Using Hyunjin's shoulders to steady himself, Jisung began to move his hips, lifting them up only to slam them back down. Again, they sped up in pace both too lost in each other to care for the cameras or staff that were watching their every move. Even you were so absorbed in watching them that you felt as though the three of you were the only ones in the room.

It wasn't until Jisung came, Hyunjin following just after, that you were pulled back to reality.

"Good aren't they?" Mr Park noted, drawing your attention to him as the boys were passed a towel to clean up.

You felt the blush crawl up your cheeks and cleared your throat, "Um, yeah."

Mr Park smiled casually as if the two of you hadn't just watched two of your male co-workers go at it like rabbits in heat.

When you turned back to the boys, they were in their robes and both walking over to you.

"Noona!" Jisung exclaimed, waving as soon as your eyes met.

You should have felt embarrassed but something about the two of them made you feel as though the entire situation really was normal when in reality it really wasn't.

"Enjoy the show?" Hyunjin enquired, his voice like honey.

Again, you felt your cheeks heat up but ignored the sensation in order to talk to the boys, "You two really are good at your jobs."

They both grinned to the point that Jisung almost looked like a child. They were both, in your eyes, perfect. You had only known them for a short time - Jisung a few days, Hyunjin a few hours - and yet you felt as though you had known them your whole life. You felt comfortable around them, maybe it was because you had now seen both of them naked and both of them you.

"Want to go grab dinner?" Hyunjin asked, clearly directing the question to both of you.

"Only if you're paying." Jisung stated, cheek in his voice.

You giggled, "Let's go."


End file.
